Polly in Wonderland
by Lexi Wolfe
Summary: Polly Bean is a doctor at a psychiatric hospital in New York. Her client, Alice Pleasance, keeps going on about Wonderland, and is convinced that she is not insane. Is she? Well, you'll have to read to find out.


**Polly in Wonderland**

_Ring... Ring..._

"No..."

_Ring... Ring..._

"Mmm... not now."

_Ring... Ring..._

"You wretched little thing, go to hell!" Polly pressed her alarm clock button. "I have the day off today!" She finally pushed herself out of her bed and realized that it was not the clock that was ringing, but the phone. She crawled across her bed and made a grab for the phone. "Hello?" Polly said in a groggy voice.

"Dr. Bean?" A woman's voice said. "We need you to come in today. Dr. Smith has become ill today."

"Now?"

"Now, I'm sorry Polly." she said, "See you when you get here."

Before Polly could object, the secretary hung up the phone. She let out a frusturated moan as she hung up her phone and threw it across the room. She rolled out of bed and proceeded to get ready for work. She tied her hair back into a messy bun and stuck a few hair sticks in it to make it look like she put some effort into it. She powdered her soft features with her usual powder. Her brown eyes scanned her desk in search of her blush. She found it and proceeded to do herself up. With a sigh, Polly walked out the door with her purse in hand.

_ The year is 2007, 60 years after young Alice had her adventure in Wonderland. In her early years(about 16 years old) she was sent to a psychiatric hospital in New York. Today, she lives there, 67 years of age and she still tells the same tales. Is Wonderland real, or is this old woman incurably insane?_

"Good morning Alice." Polly's voice cooed as she entered the cold room where Alice Pleasance was being held.

"Morning, it may be, but certainly not good." The old woman said simply. Her voice was raspy and had lost her English accent over the years due to living in New York and the cigarettes. If she had not been in this place this woman would've been quite beautiful. Her blond locks that had sustained their color over the years, hung loosely in her face; her face had sharp features and a prominent nose. Dark circles were formed under her bright blue eyes. Her elegant chin tilted up, making her wrinkles more prominent.

Polly was not sure how to respond to this so she took out Alice's portfolio. "So, you're still going on about this Wonderland?" she said with a little sigh.

"My dear, I have discussed this with professionals for the past 60 years. Can't we just chat? Tell me about your personal life." Alice said, trying to change the subject from something she heard every single day.

Having to wake up and go to work on her day off, and now her client was being difficult. "Please, Alice. Not today." Polly sighed, trying to keep her temper.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you of Wonderland." She said, taking a pack of cigarettes that she had stashed away. "First you have to promise me something."

"What?"

The woman smiled and took a puff of her cigarette, "Promise me you'll go there." Polly's eyes narrowed, what absurdity.

However, just to get her talking, "Fine, I'll go. Now, tell me." And now is the time she dreaded. She had listened to this same thing for the past three years, trying to get her to see that this land did not exist. When Alice finished her story for the umpteenth time Polly smiled, "Well, our time is up."

"Hold it there, honey." Alice said. "I still need to tell you how to get there."

Polly had just begun to gather her papers, "Where?"

"Wonderland, dear, Wonderland." the old hag exclaimed, "Find a mirror that hangs on a wall. Think of all the things I told you." She snapped her fingers in Polly's face, "Remember it in vivid detail. Then go through it."

"What?"

"The mirror! What was I just talking about?"

Polly chuckled, this feisty old lady always cheered her up. "Alright, alright. I'll see you Monday."

"I'm not crazy, you'll know."

"Okay, good bye."

"Ciao."

Back at the loft. The single life was ALWAYS so exciting with all the nights home alone. Polly had decided to turn on a movie in her living room, perhaps a good romance to get her good and depressed. She picked one out of her collection and popped it in the DVD player. She walked into the kitchen to make herself a margarita, perhaps two if one of her girlfriends decided to call in the next 5 minuets. She yawned and made her way back to her living room. Polly spotted her mirror that covered a whole wall, one of her prized possessions. The corners of her lips perked up as she walked towards it, remembering what the old woman had said. Just for the hell of it, Polly envisioned everything that Alice had said. The White Rabbit, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, Queen of Hearts, Red Queen, White Queen, The Tweedles, everything!

When nothing happened, she laughed at her own stupidity and went back to her comfy chair, drink in hand. Polly watched the movie for about 30 seconds before she noticed something quite queer. The mirror turned into a mist sort of thing. Something pulled at her stomach, what was that? She hadn't felt this feeling in such a long time. Oh right, it was fear.

Curiosity killed the cat, hopefully it didn't kill Polly. She approached the mist, setting her drink down on her coffee table. She put her right hand through the mist. Unable to control herself, she took a step forward, into the mirror. What she saw that was layed before her eyes made her certain that Alice was indeed, sane!

----------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading the prologue of Polly in Wonderland. This is based off of the novels "Alice in Wonderland" and "Through the Looking Glass." Aside from Polly, I do not own any of the characters in this story. I may add a few in there just for laughs, but nothing big. Thanks for reading!


End file.
